


pesterchum

by samuelislarryaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, No Homo, davekat - Freeform, davekat trash, homestuck trash, theres a little davekat somewhere in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelislarryaf/pseuds/samuelislarryaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just two bros pestering each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be rlly short but it will get longer I promise

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --   
TG: hey so i need to swing by your place real quick  
EB: for what exactly?  
TG: because the last time i was over there i left something and i couldnt get it because your dad was fucking around in the kitchen and being creepy  
TG: baking probably  
EB: i guess you could come by. but it would have to be quick because my dad's home.  
EB: where's bro?  
TG: hes not around so i figured id get out of here before i find a smuppet up my ass or something  
TG: you know how i feel about those things help me out  
EB: yeah i know. i mean you can come by like i said before but not for long. unless my dad runs to the store for baking shit.  
TG: ok ill be there in a while   
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --   
EB: dude! that was a lot longer than it was supposed to be!  
TG: i know but i had to show you my raps dude it was sick  
EB: i... guess? but you're lucky my dad wasn't home or he would've kicked my ass dude!  
EB: and i still can't believe you swung by just for your stupid apple juice.   
EB: i'm disappointed dave strider.  
TG: ok but first of all i couldnt waist my apple juice   
TG: and second of all i needed you to hear my rhymes  
TG: im like fucking sir mix a lot up in here   
EB: right.  
EB: anyway, i need to get going before my dad gets back.   
TG: john  
EB: yes dave?  
TG: are you admiring your posters right now while youre talking to me  
TG: because if you are i wont allow that and i would have to leave so fucking fast  
EB: ...  
TG: bye john see ya later i have to go right now immediately   
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --  
EB: ok.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more trash johndave

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --   
TG: john  
EB: what?  
TG: tell me a joke  
EB: why did the ghost cross the street?  
TG: i donno why  
EB: to get to the other side.  
TG: oh my god  
EB: y'know, the afterlife.  
TG: i know i get it but i might have smiled a little  
TG: msybe  
EB: yay!  
TG: anyway whats up  
EB: nothing really.  
TG: like always  
EB: not always.  
EB: sometimes i do stuff.  
EB: sometimes.  
TG: like what  
TG: i want to hear what kind of incredible stuff you do john  
EB: prank people.  
TG: i shouldve known  
EB: yeah!  
TG: youre a fuckin nerd do you know that  
EB: well at least i'm not a dork.  
TG: im not a dork either i dont know who youre talking about  
EB: you are a dork.  
TG: says who  
EB: me.  
TG: you dont count  
EB: yes i do!  
TG: no you dont because a nerd cant call someone a dork its like the same thing  
EB: >:(  
TG: oh damn im scared  
EB: well you can't call me a nerd because you're a dork and it doesn't count.  
TG: hey you cant go twisting my words around that aint fair  
EB: it's totally fair.  
TG: no its not because i called you a nerd first which totally makes you a nerd  
EB: nope.  
TG: yeah sorry i dont make the rules  
EB: i make the rules.  
EB: and the rules are that i'm not a nerd.  
TG: you cant do that i called you a nerd so its final end of story  
EB: whatever dave. :p  
TG: dont use your little tongue thing  
EB: why not? :p  
TG: stop its fuckin weird  
EB: no. :p  
TG: :p  
EB: :p  
TG: see its weird  
TG: :p :p :p  
EB: it's not weird. :p  
EB: :p :p :p :p :p :p :p :p  
TG: theres gonna be real tears coming from my eyes soon if you dont stop  
EB: :p  
TG: oh no john i can feel them coming  
EB: coolkid looses his cool.  
EB: :p  
TG: sike i cant cry  
EB: now he's just kid.  
TG: :p  
EB: :p  
TG: stop john im crying  
EB: breaking news.  
EB: so called "coolkid" cries over stupid text emoticons.  
TG: im not really crying i was joking dont tell anyone  
EB: he is no longer cool.  
TG: :p  
EB: he is only kid.  
TG: im not crying im still cool  
EB: you were never cool.  
EB: i'm cooler than you, dork.  
TG: my feelings are hurt  
TG: that cut deep  
TG: im the coolest guy youll ever meet  
EB: are you saying i'm not cool! >:(  
TG: youre not cooler than me  
EB: yes i am.  
TG: says who  
TG: no ones cooler than me honestly im the coolest  
EB: nah.  
TG: yeah sorry to break the news to you  
EB: :(  
TG: :)  
EB: rude.  
TG: :p  
EB: :p  
TG: no stop im done with that face  
EB: i'm gay.  
EB: :p  
EB: never.  
TG: me too  
TG: :p  
EB: :p :p  
EB: cool.  
TG: no homo :ppppppppppppppppppp  
EB: :(  
EB: what?  
TG: :p  
EB: ????????  
EB: yes homo????????  
TG: no  
EB: why not?  
TG: sorry gtg   
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --


End file.
